misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Young
Nathan Young (born March 15th, 1989) was a born clown with an irritating, flippant attitude towards life and others, Nathan gained the power of Immortality after the Storm, which he discovered months after when he temporarily died facing against the brainwashed Virtue organisation. After falling for single mother Marnie, he sold his immortality to Seth only to buy the power of Reality Warping, which he used to try to win millions at casino at Las Vegas, though this only resulted in him being incarcerated in an American prison. He was portrayed by Robert Sheehan in the first two series of Misfits. Special Powers |-|Known Power= Reality Warping Nathan's new power of Reality Warping. Nathan sold his immortality to Seth in Episode 7 and bought a new power - Reality Warping. This allowed him to create objects out of thin air, teleport or transform small objects, even allowing him to pull a live rabbit out of his rear. With his new powers, he stays in Vegas with Marnie and becomes a magician. |-|Former Powers= Original Power: Immortality Nathan's original power of Immortality. Like the rest of the misfits, Nathan's power reflects an aspect of his personality: his apparent imperviousness to hurtful comments manifests in immortality - he literally cannot die by any means, including physical trauma, starvation, dehydration, or suffocation, he also no longer ages or gets sick. He can even come back from having his brains blown out (and even decapitation or incineration). However, his healing ability only works after he's died. As such, in S2E6, Brian wraps mozzarella around his central cortex with the cheese that Nathan had eaten on his pizza earlier that day, making Nathan remain in a paralyzed "vegetable" like state. While the rest of the Misfits discover their powers on the day after the storm, Nathan's doesn't surface until he is killed after falling from a rooftop and being impaled. He regains consciousness after his funeral, only to find that he is trapped inside his coffin underground, with just his iPod that Kelly had placed next to him at his funeral. His power is hinted at in Episode Four though. In this episode, Curtis accidentally creates an alternate timeline in which Tony murdered the misfits - except for Nathan who was 'half dead' when paramedics found him. The fact that his wounds are not fully healed suggests that he didn't die completely (and thus begin the regenerative process) before he was rescued. Nathan's resurrection didn't go down well with his family - his mother fainted (and, if Nathan is to be believed, hurt her face badly) after he arrived at her door unannounced; and his father was furious after Nathan claimed that his death had just been an insurance scam. Extended Power: Mediumship Nathan's power of Immortality extended to Mediumship. Mediumship is a sub-power of immortality. When Nathan's powers are reversed, he gets the ability to see the dead and speak to them. However, he did not know that the people are dead unless they tell them or if he actually sees them die. In series 2, he can see Ollie after he's killed. At first Nathan thinks Ollie is alright, but after Curtis tells Nathan he can't see him, Nathan figures out it's his ghost. Reversed Power: Enhanced Mortality Nathan's former reversed power of Enhanced Mortality (Inverse of Immortality). When Nathan took drugs, he became more mortal than he had been before. He was almost killed by shrapnel from an exploding car, but Superhoodie saved him and took the shrapnel, which did not kill him, but injured him. Appearances Episodes Other ''Simon's Series 1 Films'' *"Stoner" *"Not Aquaman" *"Nathan Tribute" *"Cock Sucker" *"The Fly" *"Stuffy" ''Series 2 Community Centre security footage'' *"Locker Inspection" *"Lock in" *"The Birthday Boy" *"Man Vs Manchine" *"Ready, Steady, Roll!" *"Last Supper" Category:Offical Characters Category:Misfits Gang Category:Males Category:Victims of Powers Category:Main Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Arc Characters